Can't take the heat
by RockingCass12
Summary: Gajeel smirked at noticing that "You know what they say Shrimp, If ya can't take the heat-". With a rough tug at his collar his eyes widened at the bluenette being extremely close to his face. With a small growl Levy smirked back at Gajeel's expression "Don't you dare complete that sentence." -AU Oneshot -


**Hey Gajevy fans! If some of you know me, you'd know I write Nalu fics but I felt like I needed a change of scenery so hence here I am with a one-shot.**

 **The story might be slightly be ooc so forgive me, I'm not all that acquainted at writing tsunderes and holy cow I'm writing about one of hardest nuts to crack *cough* Gajeel.**

 **It would mean the world to me to get some reviews about my first attempt at Gajevy**

 **This oneshot is dedicated to Jellybeanbubbles, who I made a deal with to watch the episode 'Air' together. And because I only watch FT much later after it was released, Jellybeanbubbles had to wait a while which was really sweet of her :3**

 **JBB: Naaw O/O**

* * *

Smoke was rising from the building in a frenzy and ashes covered the land like heavy snow. The building was gone and so were the written words of great literature, in the blink of an eye it was all turned into ash.

The young blue headed girl covered in black smudge was safe and secure, sitting in an ambulance truck stationed on the scene making sure that her lungs were unaffected. Mentally she was shattered at the sight of her favourite place reduced to nothing. She felt like crying, but then again, she thought that would be foolish since it is just a library. _'Screw it'_ ; she thought to herself, and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

It wasn't just a simple library, it was her work place, and right now she can't afford to be unemployed and not to mention, that though it was rare for some, she loved her job. Reading books everyday was something she always wanted from when she first learnt how to read and write, it was love at first sight or in this case love at first read.

It was all thanks to that idiotic kid who she caught smoking in the health and body section in the library (how ironic). After she caught the little good for nothing he threw his cigarette in one of the shelves and multiple books caught alight. After she pulled the alarm she tried her hardest to get the fire extinguisher operable but her tiny arms didn't have the strength to carry it and have enough time to run all the way back where the fire started, since it had already spread through half the floor. With no choice she had to make it out before the fire blocked the exit.

Thanks to that little punk she lost her job and her favourite place.

"Levy McGarden, whoa, I didn't know your last name was McGarden!" a voice read out loud and appeared coming towards the ambulance she was at.

A spark of annoyance went through her as you could've seen her eyebrows twitch "We've been friends since we were in kindergarten Natsu, and you're only finding that out now?"

The pink haired fireman that Levy knew, was indeed her childhood friend Natsu Dragneel, and yes she knew his last name…

Natsu laughed nervously at the mistake, as he was sure he knew her last name. Levy was still unimpressed though, she would have to tolerate Natsu's regular behaviour and not take offence to it. One of the reasons being she has known him since she was five meaning she's known him for about 18 years now, and the other reason being that her best friend was his girlfriend.

Levy sighed in the crook of her elbow that was leaning on a bent knee while she sat on the floor of the ambulance. Trying to break the awkwardness of his own doing he looked down to his clipboard and proceeded with his job.

"So… how did the fire start?" he asked seriously.

Her hazel coloured eyes peered up at the fireman and her postured changed into a more formal one as she was about to begin her tale.

Whether she knew it or not a few people she knew of arrived on the site despite the orders of the other fireman to head back home; that was never going to happen.

"Levy-chan!" a voice cried out.

A blur of blonde attacked the short blue headed girl. Surprised, Levy finally realised it was her best friend Lucy who must have run out of work to be there.

"Lu-chan? Why aren't you at work? Won't Aquarius-senpai be mad at you?"

The blonde pulled away with tears threatening to spill "I don't care if she drowns me in paper work till the rest of the year, I could've lost my best friend today!" the blonde proceeded to bury her face in her small best friends chest.

"How did you hear about it so quickly?" Levy asked.

Lucy didn't answer but the book worm saw Natsu smirking nearby trying to look busy with the notes he was supposed to fill out regarding what started the fire. Levy smiled and forgave the pinkette this time for not remembering her last name.

After Lucy calmed down she joined Levy in the ambulance as she repeated what she told Natsu about what happened. But it had seemed she would have to repeat the story several times, because before she knew it, Jet and Droy had arrived. And that was a whirlwind of doting; really it was getting old for her. She's known them since she was five as well, and their constant bickering for her affection had been stretching over the years, it was getting to be quite enough for Levy.

Except she didn't have the will to tell them to stop, she cared deeply for the two boys so she didn't have the heart to end it.

But recently their doting has escalated. The reason?

While Levy was still being checked in the ambulance, she could hear not even a few steps away, Jet and Droy were at it again although her and the boys got a shock at the next visitor that arrived.

"You better damn well tell me where she is!" an angry gruff voice said from afar.

The little Bluenette's eyes, along with her two idiotic friends, widened at the sight of none other Gajeel Redfox.

A man with a terrifying appearance and was put into a category of punk badass slash motorcycle gang leader. His dark black hair that was longer and a lot wilder than hers and a body that was decorated in piercings, ranging from his arms to his face. He was manly though, his arms were bulging with muscle and his physique was in peak condition. You had to be a fool not to see Levy's attraction to him.

He wasn't particularly the nicest guy you'd meet for the first time, and certainly not a pretty boy like you'd find at the Pegasus host club. Put simply; he was the rendition of a tornado, a thing of nature, destruction left in its path. The tornado of a man was no long childhood friend of Levy's, he entered into it unnaturally and awkwardly aggressive.

Levy was crazy to think of a tornado as beautiful though. As she saw it, he spiralled into her life, and like a tornado would, throw what it found in its way out and clear the ground to start fresh.

To label a tornado as a wonderful force of nature, you could tell Levy had it bad.

Little to the bickering Jet and Droy's knowledge, Gajeel Redfox played a very important role in Levy's life.

Who would blame her, he took to her like she was something dear and wonderful. He would never be seen with any other woman in a group, he would never do things that were not, well… _'Gajeel'_ , and all she had to do to change his mind was to bat her hazel coloured eyes at him.

Levy wiggled her way out of the back of the ambulance to see Gajeel and Natsu nearing into a fist fight.

She sighed exasperatedly and passed Jet and Droy, who were now bickering to each other about Gajeel's arrival, without a second glance. Her face was still smudged with soot and her short blue hair was pointing everywhere and smelled of burnt wood.

As she reached the other two bickering boys, it goes to show how monopolized she was to her friends currently.

Without a second spared, Gajeel noticed the soot smudged bluenette and his hand that was clenched around Natsu's uniform let go. The pinkette smirked at Gajeel's action and turned on his heel and walked away, strangely even the way he walked away pissed Gajeel off somehow.

His attention was turned back to Levy and scowled at her black splodged appearance.

He uncomfortably shifted from his right foot to his left, unsure what to say.

"Y-you okay Shrimp?" he asked using his usual nick name for her.

Levy's eyes sparkled at him, excited about his concern and in effect making Gajeel moan internally seeing the look on Levy's face.

Oh yes, Gajeel had it bad too. He really didn't know when it happened but in reality he had to accept the fact he thought she was the cutest creature he'd ever seen and well… gosh darn it, he wanted to keep her all to himself.

With another bat of the eye she answered, unsure of how she felt currently "I could be better… I made it out undamaged."

Gajeel wasn't one to ask how one was doing; it was a sincere gesture that he doesn't usually hand out just to anyone.

His brash behaviour labelled him many things, short tempered, a punk, conceited and well… mean.

Levy knew better though, through the time she got to know him he voluntarily made sure he was there, either in a group of friends, with regular texts, an occasional visit at her apartment and _'offer'_ to help move books around, or do some manly stuff like checking her plumbing and nailing things on the wall. Gajeel was not at all conceited, in Levy's light he was sweet with a twist of cynicism.

Gajeel bent down slightly due to his height and lifted his hand to the top of her head to playfully ruffle her now smoky blue locks.

"Don't scare me like that Shrimp." He said in a low tone only she could hear.

She was slightly stunned at the gesture and then sweetly smiled, which had been the first time after the whole ordeal today and in return he gently smiled back.

After the sweet gesture the two sat down nearby and watched the fireman deal with the scene of what was left of the library. Watching it maybe wasn't the best idea for Levy, which Gajeel noticed, and he could almost hear her heart break.

But he was tactless, Gajeel just had to open his mouth and make the blue haired girl's heart break into smaller pieces.

"You know Shorty, there's gonna be other libraries. And this one is gonna be rebuilt."

The short woman let a tear slip out and had started to cry. Gajeel saw and waved his hands in the air gesturing stop "Wait wait wait! W-what the hell d-don't cry!"

"S-sorry! Its- it's just. I, I loved this job and I c-can't afford to be jobless." The last word sprung more tears. She tucked herself in the palms of her hands to hide from the larger man next to her.

"Come on Shrimp, it's alright. If ya need a job, I can help."

The crying was trying to be stifled at the offer made. Her palms slowly moved away from her eyes, or rather her fingers stretched away from another peeking out to look at Gajeel.

His heart almost leaped out his throat by her cute childish action. Without his consent his heart was escalating as it usually did when she would pull stunts like this one. As a result he slowly breathed in and out and hoped she wouldn't notice.

"You- you would really help me out?" she said unsure.

He wiped his face due to the cold sweat "O-of course! I mean, yeah why wouldn't' I?"

She was taken aback at his offended tone, she found it adorable to be honest.

"Well, thank you Gajeel, I would really appreciate it."

"It's nothin'… It's just a waitressing job at the restaurant I work at. Nothin' fancy." He said scratching his cheek with a faint blush appearing.

Levy smiled sweetly at him "I don't care if I'm handing out fliers, that's a perfect job Gajeel!"

Shocking Gajeel; Levy hugged his arm, he tried fiercely not to complain but he had no filter between his brain and mouth.

"Jeez Shrimp come on, it's just a lousy waitressing job. No need to be so mushy about it." he said sliding his arm out of her grasp.

Her heart dropped at the action and made her instantly embarrassed of the stunt she pulled. She made sure not to notice and smiled slightly at him.

"So, can I speak to your boss tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

He was slightly shocked at her suggestion "Ya sure? After what happened today? You should be taking it easy Shrimp." He scolded.

Levy puffed her cheeks "I need the money, my other pay check was probably in that building and I need to pay my rent ASAP… Oh dear I sound like Lucy!"

Gajeel chuckled slightly at the mention of Natsu's girlfriend in a joking manner. But he refocused to the blue headed girl waiting for his response to her earlier question.

"Jeez fine Shrimp. You can meet Yajima tomorrow. But ya better be getting straight home now and restin'."

Levy's eyes sparkled again which made him internally groan from the cute look on her face. He really was a sucker for the small lady.

Making sure she stayed true to her word he got a taxi for her and waved her off.

Now he only hoped that her working in the same building won't be as distracting as he thinks…

* * *

Delicious odours filled the kitchen at 8Island restaurant the next day. Breakfast hour in particular was the best time for the locals, from the old trusty clients, to family groups, and let's not forget the reckless teenagers or college students that needed a desperate hangover cure.

Gajeel was especially good at his job cooking at the restaurant, surprising to many that know him and even more to those who see him walk out the restaurant in his uniform on his breaks.

While he was the only chef on a big request for the breakfast rush today and as he was hard at cooking, he faintly heard Levy arrive to speak to his boss Yajima and entering his office for her interview. Not even fifteen minutes later they were done and the blue haired girl entered the kitchen.

Gajeel moved his pan on the side and turned to the short woman who looked sparkly compared to yesterday, cleanliness and mood wise.

"I got the job!" She squeaked happily.

His eyebrow twitched at hearing the adorable squeak. Internally he was constantly telling himself not to react, so instead he moved his face away from her sights trying to look busy.

"When do ya start workin'?" he asked while his face was turned somewhere else.

"In an hour! I requested to start as soon as possible." She cheered.

Before she left the kitchen she said something that made Gajeel very wary of what's to come later "I look forward to working with you."

Once he heard her leave he sighed in relief, internally telling himself off for offering her to come work here.

The more he thought about her being so close to him all day long the more agonising it'll be when it happens. Gajeel suspected his feelings for her would bloom without his consent and that it would be the death of him.

He only hoped she would be too busy to talk to him later.

But he was so wrong.

Not even thirty minutes later she can in the kitchen to show off her uniform… Gajeel was close to snapping.

"I don't know about Yajima-san's taste… does he want me to con the costumers into buying more food or something?"

It would work though, the uniform was as the old perverted boss liked it; revealing. Her small body was surprisingly very curvy and well she was gifted with a larger butt than others, it made up for her lack in the bust department.

The uniform was orange, which is a colour Levy often wears and had pretty white frills at the bottom and top as well as a small cute apron on along with it.

Gajeel tried not to stare coz he was cooking and other chefs were arriving, not to mention most of them were men which meant he had to send nasty, threatening stares at anyone looking at her boldly.

And the rest of the day was just pure torture.

Well… not for Levy, she was getting the hang of her job. In fact she was even having fun. On top of it she could see Gajeel for almost the entire day which made her heart thump harder than usual.

Seeing him in his casual attire the bad boy image would make her swoon slightly, his chef's uniform was new for her. It must be the image of him being a working man that appealed to her, for what woman doesn't like a man in uniform?

It was so different though, seeing him with his hair tied back and so focused and collected with his cooking. She could clearly see the hard work he'd put into it, he'd make according to its tasty smelling aroma and delicious appearance

Soon enough time just flew for Levy, and well, took forever for Gajeel.

The old manager entered the kitchen seeing his chefs tidying up their stations and the waitresses getting ready to go to the locker rooms to change and then leave.

"One moment everyone, I have to leave early for a family matter. I need one of you to wait for everyone to leave and lock up. Who'll volunteer?" the small old man asked.

The question was met with silence.

But Yajima did see a small hand rise up that belonged to his new blue headed waitress "I don't mind locking up."

Yajima frowned slightly at his staff, I mean the new girl is volunteering the support is so bad. But Yajima shook his head at the Levy.

"I'm sorry Levy, but you are new and there are several locks that need to be dealt with that only these people know about."

Levy really felt embarrassed now and really bad that she couldn't help-

"Unless… someone shows you how to do it today, it would be a big help. Gajeel you recommended her to me so why don't you help?"

Gajeel felt like punching the wall now, he was hoping just to leave and calm down after having Levy around him the whole day. And now he has to show her how to lock up, by that time they'll be all alone, and that terrified him.

The large black haired man just nodded reluctantly which Levy noticed. She looked down at her feet in embarrassment for dragging Gajeel into her volunteering, whilst he was more than ready to leave and rest.

Finally the day was over and it was time to lock up. Levy figured she'd change after everyone left and then let Gajeel show her how to lock up everywhere. Once the last person left the kitchen she and the said chef were now alone. She still felt terrible for keep him from leaving.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Don't apologise." he interrupted.

Levy wasn't going to let that go, and she stalked over to where Gajeel was standing in the kitchen "No, let me apologise. I should've kept my mouth shut and let someone who knew how to lock up volunteer."

"Shrimp, you're making this harder than it is. I don't care, let's just finish." he grumbled in annoyance.

Levy was irritated at his response, in fact now that she recalled he'd been like this the whole day… but why? Since she entered in this morning he hadn't looked her in the eye and he hadn't spoken more than a few words to her. Was he mad at her?

He grumpily went to the front of the café and she followed, she watched him lock the windows and front door each with a specific key she had to remember to use next time. She could see he was uncomfortable and stiff when she would move in closer.

Then he was fidgety, you could see by his eagerness to move and turn away from the door and he did so briskly along with moving away from her too. He stalked back to the kitchen leaving Levy back there stunned, and well… her anger was rising.

She didn't expect to be ignored by him. If anything he would usually give her his attention by teasing or complaining about someone, confiding in her. Now that she realised he didn't want to be associated with her today it felt like a slap in the face.

And Levy McGarden does _not_ get slapped in the face.

She angrily stomped back to the kitchen where the male was. When she caught sight of him, words came out like an open tap.

"Gajeel Redfox, you better have a good excuse for why you've been ignoring me today!" she yelled.

Gajeel got a small shock from the bluenette, it was like being yelled at by a small child in his eyes, with her high voice and her shortness made her seem like a small kid.

He raised his eyebrow at her confusingly "What are you talkin' about Shorty?" he sounded offended.

She places her hands on her waist in an impatient fashion "Ever since I got here you've been acting like a bigger ass than usual."

"Oh, I'm an ass? And more than usual? Thanks Shrimp that's the perfect way of saying thanks to someone who got ya a job." He said irritably.

"Are you saying I'm not grateful?" she said offended.

Gajeel growled crossly at her change of topic "No I ain't saying that. Why are you bein' all moody Shrimp?"

"Because you're being so cold towards me!"

Gajeel's interest peaked. So she noticed huh?

He slowly walked toward her "I never seen you this uptight. Ya wanna explain?"

He was getting too close for comfort for Levy; you could see she was embarrassed by him closing in on her personal space.

She tried to hide her blush but it was very much visible to Gajeel and it spurred his sadistic side. One thing you should know about Gajeel is how though he teases, with much intended flirting masked behind it.

He never really expects retaliation but he knew better. On the other hand she would surprise him.

"I-I, um, Gajeel… just, just back off!" she squeaked trying to push him away

Despite her efforts he was just lurking closer "Why Shrimp? You're looking a little flushed."

Her hand was on his chest lightly holding onto his uniform. Her hazel coloured eyes widened like a deer in the headlights, simply she was more curious now than she was embarrassed, although her cheeks were still flared crimson red.

Gajeel smirked at noticing that "You know what they say Shrimp, If ya can't take the heat-"

With a rough tug at his collar his eyes widened at the bluenette being extremely close to his face.

With a small growl Levy smirked back at Gajeel's expression "Don't you dare complete that sentence."

It only took one small tug until their lips smashed together in long awaited kiss. It was a surprise, it was passionate and desperate. Without any hesitance their mouths were ajar, not keeping anymore personal space. Tongues licked, flicked and collided against another. Her hand was still tightly gripping his collar but the other was pulling the hairs at the back of his neck he never knew he had.

Really, this was not real to him. Him kissing her… he wasn't sure if was really asleep back home and this was all fake.

It was so real though, the burning sensation of his lips against hers and the desirable feeling of never parting.

Although another feeling was that his breath was being knocked right out of him and though he was anything but eager to let this continue he quickly gasped for air and swooped down to grasp her lips in a sweeter kiss than the hasty one earlier.

It was more of a romantic kiss as he caressed her face, she slowly let go of his shirt and hair and loosely put both of her hands behind his neck and locked her fingers together.

She moaned delectably; sending chills down his spine and he could smell her natural scent up close and personal. She smelled of ink and lavender and put together it was absolutely divine.

He didn't know how long they had been kissing but his back was starting to ache at the size difference between the two. She had the nickname 'Shrimp' for a reason.

Solving his problem his hands trailed lightly down her side and went further south, barely touching her. Until in one swift movement he grasped her butt and lifted her up onto one of the kitchen counters putting her at eye level with him.

His plan worked without a doubt, but the reaction from Levy was a bit of a mood killer "Hey don't get ahead of yourself!" she squeaked.

She held a stern gaze on Gajeel who only smirked, showing off his pointed teeth. "I was only trying to lift ya, Twerp. But now that ya mention it, it is hard trying not ta touch ya in that get up."

From her face that was already red as it was, more colour crept onto her neck making her look like a cherry with blue hair.

"W-w-w-what?! W-what do you mean by that!" she stuttered.

Gajeel sneered and looked her up and down "Well, you asked yourself about Yajima's taste ta con the costumers into buying more food. The old man ain't a fool, he knows what type of woman ta pull the uniform off in."

Levy was suddenly bashful of her appearance and wrapped her arms around her body insecurely "I said he was using me to get people to buy more food, not for the costumers to look at me like food."

Gajeel smiled down at the blushing girl, his heart swelled up at her sincerity "Hey, I don't see ya that way. Okay?"

Her big eyes flickered up from its downcast state, shimmering with happiness. She didn't say anything back to him, no, she was afraid of ruining the moment, Instead she place her hand on his neck and slowly pulled him back to her. His hands being more cautious travelled up to her face, holding her cheek in his large palm as he came forward.

To think that this event wouldn't have taken place if Levy's workplace didn't turn alight, or if Gajeel hadn't suggested her working at the restaurant he cooked at. Or better yet, if it wasn't for Gajeel's stupid cheesy line Levy wouldn't have initiated the kiss they shared.

 _ **If you can't take the heat**_ _-_

Old Yajima's eyebrow twitched, he was concerned if his restaurant wasn't locked up yet, he now saw two of his employees acting in such a crude manner. Coughing to get their attention he angrily said " _ **Get out of the kitchen!**_ "

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **I was in the middle of writing this last week and then, poof!, writers block… It was agonising coz I was getting great progress and I wanted to share this with you guys sooner.**

 **Also much credit to my inspiration was all because of the fabulous fan-artist of Gajevy art, Rboz. If you like her art please do tell her on tumblr, she deserves so much praise for her beautiful art.**


End file.
